


Fear or Love

by Kurisutori618



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confessions, F/M, Fear, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: The Doctor does it of his own free will.





	Fear or Love

I lose you River, and it hurts everytime.

I lose you as a child to Madame Kovarian.

I lose you to time and space.

And I lose you to even death itself.

But I refuse to lose you to the knowledge of not being loved in return by my own selfishness and fear.

I will not leave you believing you must find it others than the worth of my worn and broken hearts.

As I stand by your side at this moment overseeing the view of singing towers near a sunset.

I promise, I will gladly lose my fear and just let myself love you properly for 24 years.

I will gladly lose to you and you have my love.

**Author's Note:**

> Just came to me, out of the blue and wrote it down. Hope you like it :)


End file.
